Promestein
Promestein is one of the major villain of Monster Girl Quest, being specially heavily featured in its third part. She is the founder and leader of the Seekers of Truth, a group of scientists aiming to discover the Truth of the universe. While she act under Goddess Ilias' orders, she truthfully despises her for having imprisoned her long ago, and most of her research aim at defeating her. Appearance Promestein's human form is adorned with a white lab coat, hiding a green sweater and what looks like a blue shirt. She wears a short black dress, and grey leggings under it. Her angel form has now a transparent halo on her head, and two large transparent wing. When she reveals her seaweed body to Luka, giant pieces of seaweed grows out of her, and most of her clothes is ripped away. Her halo is now yellow, bigger and fully visible. After injecting herself with the White Rabbit drug, her seaweed body got out of control, growing to gigantic sizes, fusing most of her body with it. Personality In her young times, she was dutiful and attentive to her work, but she had a boundless curiosity about the world surrounding her. Unlike her fellow angels, who would only blindly follow and believe what Ilias said, she attempted to discover the truth of the world herself. At the present time, Promestein's curiosity has evolved into a life goal, as most, if not all of her actions are motivated by the search of truth. Despite acting loyal to Ilias, she actually holds a huge grudge against her former master. History Hundreds of years ago, Promestein was a worker in Heaven's library, known as one of the best in the domain. Although her skills were high, she was shunned by her fellow angels for trying to find out how the world works beyond Ilias' will. Upon a ground mission on Earth, she noticed how humans would reject cooked meat on the idea that burned up meat was proof of Ilias' anger. Disobeying Ilias' laws, she directly interacted with humans and gave them the knowledge of fire. This forbidden act ended her up in prison, grounded on Earth. While imprisoned, she spent most of her time studying the various laws of the universes using only what stumbled upon her cave. Centuries later, she had discovered and nearly mastered Quantum Physics, when Black Alice appeared near her cave, telling her that Goddess Ilias needed her for her plans. Since then, she worked alongside Goddess Ilias to prepare for the re-creation of the world. She is first seen in the actual game after Chrome's defeat, seemingly inspecting her mansion. She is also later seen after Lily's defeat near her mansion. She finally appears by name at the end of Part 2, where she is revealed to be an angel under Ilias' command, and to be responsible for the existence of the Chimeras. Her first action is to attack the Monster Lord's Castle alongside her Next Dolls and other Chimeras. After retreating from the invasion, she fought Luka at her laboratory, a fight that she quickly loses against Luka's spirit of water. From that point on, she acts as a commander for Heaven's armies. At the moment of the second wave, Black Alice and her betrays Goddess Ilias to gain her power, both planning to command the world. However, Promestein also planned to betray Black Alice, by using a second White Rabbit and swallowing Luka, thus gaining power equal to Goddess Ilias herself. Although she fell against Luka in their final battle, meeting her doom. Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Rapists Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Immortals Category:Usurper Category:Torturer Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enforcer Category:Obsessed